


Open minded

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Telepathy, Things just kinda happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive decides to take in a boy who claims he can read minds, who knows how much money, i mean- how much good he can do with this?
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Open minded

The room felt cold and constricted as Clive sat in his chair, his … chair that was oddly comfortable in contrast to everything else in the cluttered office room. On the other side of him, in this wooden, antique room, sat a young boy with a clipboard. He'd pulled his chair out from under the desk near the window, where a little light came in from the black curtains. Even Clive himself was dressed in rather dull, boring white collar worker clothing.

He was so small his feet didn't touch the ground, with dirt colored hair and a dusty pink hue to his face. The bandages on his legs were new, not even covering all his scratches. He must have fallen on his way here. He was dressed formally, formal white shirt and the shortest of black shorts, along with colorful suspenders that hung by his side.

"So … what's wrong?" He asked, smiling brightly at Clive ..

Clive smiled back, " I stabbed someone again …" he said, and the boy nodded. He scribbled something on his clipboard, Clive's smile never faded, he sure did know how to make someone feel better, even if it was completely by coincidence. "How come?" He said, "did they make you mad? Did they hit you?" He asked, and Clive shook his head. " No … I just really like stabbing people" he said, turning towards the boy. "Think you can help me, doc?" 

"Of course I can! For the first step- um …" Luke tapped his chin, looking around the room for something to bring into his improvised treatment. He looked at Clive, and grinned, "I think you're just shy- you should try making friends! Like the lady at the grocery store-" Luke said, and Clive nodded … before realizing what had just been said to him. "How did you know about that?” he asked, and Luke smiled. “I can read your mind!” 

“ … yeah- sure … but- anyways- i did make friends, but i ended up stabbing them all- i do at least three people a day now …" he said, and Luke looked down, seemingly puzzled by the way things were going. He looked at Clive, before nodding, "okay- i diagnose you with knife syndrome- and the only way to cure it is to make a friend and take them with you wherever you go so you won't stab anyone!" Luke proclaimed. 

Clive sighed, "you've been asking to come with me for a long time now … Is everything okay?" He asked, getting a small shake of the head. "My parents don’t have any money anymore so … if I leave they won’t have to spend any on me- so they’ll be better off.” Luke said.

“I promise I won’t make any noise! I’ll be quiet, and I’ll help with everything!” 

“ … mm” Clive considered it for a second … He had only been coming here to cheer himself up, and talk to Luke. He never considered Taking Luke away from this abandoned office building, Clive had always thought Luke might be homeless, and living here or something, but either way … if things were that bad, maybe he should? But it wasn’t like he knew how to take care of a kid ..

“I don’t think I can-” Clive sat up, “It’d be illegal- i think?”

“B-but you stab people! That’s illegal!” Luke said, and Clive … looked away, deep in thought before he let out a sigh. “So if I bring you with me- what’s in it for me?” He asked, and Luke looked down … “You won't be lonely anymore, and I’ll take really good care of you- forever!”

“You wanna stay with me forever?”

“...” Luke hid his face in his clipboard, mumbling something about not wanting to go home right now. Clive just gave him a sort of sorry look, before figuring, well … it’s only for a couple of days, right? That’s all … the gears in his mind continued to turn, before he nodded to himself, agreeing that Luke would only be there for a few days until he probably got homesick … Clive stood, the old chair creaking as his weight was lifted off of it. He picked Luke up, Hearing him gasp, before a happy smile stuck itself onto his face. “You’ll take me with you!?” He said, and Clive nodded, “Yup- but … be warned, my house isn’t all that clean-”

“It doesn’t matter!”

“Hm … so, what else is happening at home?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke jumped up and down on Clive’s bed, “and then they said I had to leave, and then I left, and then they looked for me but I didn’t come back, so I got hungry- so I went back to the office, and then I left again!” Luke said, falling flat against the bed. Clive was just watching him, cleaning off a knife in his bathroom sink. “Oh-?” He said, seeing Luke rolling around in his bed out of the corner of his eye. 

“Mm …” Luke nodded, laying there. He was wrapped up in the dark gray blanket like a burrito, looking around Clive’s room with curious eyes. Luke looked over at Clive … “you … wanna do what?” Luke asked, his face turning red. Clive turned, “ huh? I didn't say anything ..” 

“You were thinking about something! It looked gross-”

“I wasn’t … but- how do you know?”

“I can read minds …” He said … and Clive looked up, staring at him for just a few seconds..

“cute ... can you actually?” He asked, immediately finding himself sucked back into Luke’s world of make-believe therapy. Luke nodded, and Clive walked out of the bathroom, leaving his knife on the counter. “Okay … then- what am I thinking right now?” Clive asked, and Luke looked at him …

“You’re … thinking about- t-that’s gross! What is that?!” 

“ … you can-  _ see  _ \- what I’m thinking?” 

“C-Clive what is that?”

“Dead body …”

“Is that what it looks like? What was wrong with it? D-did you hurt someone?”

“... that’s not important- the important thing is that you can read minds and you never told me-” Clive said, watching Luke squirm around in frustration. “I tell you all the time but you never believe me!”

“Cause it’s weird, and You’re a kid, kids say weird stuff-”

“I’m not a kid- I’m just a young adult …” Luke mumbled, before looking up at a hand coming for him. Clive reached over, putting a hand on Luke’s head … “You could be making a lot of money with a skill like that … how would you like to work for me?”

“Work?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded. “Can you see into the future?” He asked, and Luke shook his head. 

“Can you see memories?”

“Well … if someone is thinking of a memory I can see it-”

“Great … so- If you can see memories, and read minds, then- you can predict the future based on that-”

“B-but that sounds really confusing!”

“It’s not- Look-” Clive explained, “If you already know someone likes to get drunk, and they like to drive fast cars- and they don’t wear a seatbelt- You know this person drinks and drives often, then you can predict that they’ll probably get into a terrible accident …” He explained. “If someone is trying to open a business, but they know they don’t have enough money, you could tell them they’re destined to come into a great fortune- or give them advice, people will do anything to feel like there’s some other power looking out for them-” Clive said. 

“They’ll empty their bank accounts for you- think about it-” He said, lifting the little burrito boy into his arms. Luke stared off into space, imagining himself as a king surrounded by gold, in a throne, in a beautiful castle … with Clive in a maid’s dress. 

“And - you could solve your parent’s money problems … “

“Okay!” Luke happily cheered, and Clive kissed his forehead, “we’ll go set up shop tomorrow. You’re now Luke, the fortune teller-” He said, laying down with the boy in his arms. “And I’ll be your manager-” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat in a dim room in the back of a wicca shop. Clive stood off in one of the corners, he was just here to make sure nobody ran off with the boy while he was doing his thing. Luke was dressed in a dark robe, and given milky white-ish blue contacts to make his eyes look “creepy.” 

He had his hands on a crystal ball that Clive had stolen from somewhere, apparently, but he seemed to be having fun. 

“Aah … I see- a dog-” Luke said, and the woman jolted, “Y-you do?”

Luke nodded, “yes- a dog named- Missy- oh no- you should go home! You left your valentine's day chocolate on the counter!” 

The woman gasped, “You’re absolutely right! Thank you!” She yelled, frantically taking some money out of her wallet. She slapped a ten dollar bill on the table, and ran away, calling out for her dog … Luke looked at it … and picked it up. 

“Woah … i'm rich-!” He said, tuning towards Clive, who gave him a nod. “Yup! You’re super rich, how does it feel?” He asked, looking up from his phone to see Luke was smiling incredibly hard …

“ … you can keep that- as your pay for today-” Clive said, putting hisphone in his pocket. Luke smiled, “really?” 

“Yeah, you’ll get a lot more money than that … ten dollars every day, how does that sound?” 

“ …” Luke teared up, and Clive tensed, hoping he didn’t say something wrong to offend the boy. Luke turned away, “I didn’t think you’d actually help me …” he said, and Clive … nervously smiled at him. “Ah- well- We’re friends, I help friends, as long as you promise to stick with me I’ll do my best for you … so, that makes us partners.” 

“Partners?”

“Yeah-” Clive said, and Luke excitedly put the money in his pocket, giving Clive a bright smile as the next person came in. He opened his arms, offering a warm welcome as Clive looked back down at his phone, feeling a strange sense of guilt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke held onto Clive’s hand, after working for two weeks, he had a whole 140 dollars to spend on whatever he wanted. Clive was making a small fortune off of him, and he was known everywhere. He was so known, that even in public he wore his contacts, either that or some cute shades to cover his eyes up. Clive watched him as he picked up different candies and stuff from the store they were in, it was a little late in the day, so nobody would come by …

He found it strange that Luke’s parents hadn’t come back to see him yet. He started to think that maybe the boy didn’t have any for a while, it was certainly possible … Clive sighed, looking between the isles, it was a small convenience store that sold anything and everything they could stock. Right now they had a section for clothing, most of which looked like something nobody would ever wear … except for this adorable little blue raincoat. 

Luke wasn’t looking at it, he was off trying to buy fruit

The boy really liked oranges.

He picked one up, and held it out towards the woman running the store. She seemed to be very … locked onto Clive. “ ... “ She looked down at Luke, “hm? What is it-”

“Um- how much are these?” Luke asked, watching her as she looked up again ….

“They’re- fifty cents … I grew those myself- um- do you know that man you’re with?” She pointed, and Luke turned to Clive, before smiling at her, “He’s my partner!” He said, walking back over to the crate of oranges. “Can I have five of these? Or is that taking too many? I don’t wanna take them all … unless you have more?” He looked up at her, and she stared back at him …

Her hair was pulled back, brown and long and wavy. She had a sort of pissed look on her face, standing there in a yellow hoodie with black pants. “You know he’s a scam artist, right?” She asked, “he takes people’s money- he steals, you mean you work with him?”

“He doesn’t steal stuff- he gives me money!” Luke said, “I get ten dollars every day just for talking to people- and it’s because of him- he’s been helping me-” Luke said, setting a bunch of oranges on the counter. 

“ ..” the woman sighed, and put all the oranges in a bag, “it’s two dollars and fifty cents … be careful, okay?” She said, getting a nod from Luke. “I’ll show you he’s good! I promise!” Luke said as he gave her three dollars for all the stuff he’d collected. He turned back around, holding a paper bag full of oranges and candy, just to see that Clive was … gone. 

“ … did- did you see-”

“No, I think he might just be waiting outside-” She said, waving Luke goodbye as he walked out. Luke opened the door to the store, listening to the sound of the bell ringing as he stepped outside. He heard … a noise. The streets were really quiet, not a single person seemed to be out now …

And yet, there was a sound coming from the alleyway beside the building. Luke started to walk towards it, getting the sense that he should probably look, maybe it was important? But before he could even get close he was being shuffled away by Clive, “if you’re done we should really be getting home-” He said, taking Luke’s hand. 

“H-huh? What were you doing?” Luke asked, looking at Clive’s back pocket … knife handle. He looked up at him, seeing Clive shake his head, as if to say nothing. Clive picked Luke up, carrying him on his shoulders as he walked off. “Did you get something good?” 

“Yeah! I got oranges- and I got candy- and a cute little pencil … I don’t need it but I’ll find some way to use it!” Luke said, before looking down at Clive. “That’s a weird thing to think about someone’s legs-” 

“A-ah … okay- uh- I think we should establish a rule, yeah?” 

“A rule?”

“Just one- a simple rule. You won’t read my mind anymore, okay? For privacy …” Clive said. 

“Privacy?” 

“ .. mmhmm- I think a lot of things- a-and I’d feel- weird- about you knowing everything I think …” Clive said. Luke looked down at him … before resting his chin on Clive’s head. “ …” 

“Luke- seriously! You don’t need to know what i’m thinking- it’s a little invasive-” 

“ … “ Luke hummed, “ My legs don’t bend like that-”

“Luke! I’m serious!” Clive said, before feeling Luke set his bag on top of his head. “Maybe you’ll feel better if you just do all that stuff? You’re always thinking about it …” He said, not seeing Clive’s dead expression. 

“You don’t know what it is you’re saying …” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive watched Luke as he laid on their couch … he’d gotten pretty comfortable here, falling asleep whenever and wherever he wanted. He was surrounded by orange peels, and candy wrappers. He didn’t eat much of anything besides that before he fell asleep … Clive … was trying to ignore him, but he couldn’t! Luke had gotten so comfortable he even started wearing whatever he wanted around the house! 

That meant, he wore less when it was hot …

Clive looked away, flipping through channels with his remote. He looked at Luke from the corner of his eye, able to see his bare legs and stomach, he was just wearing one of Clive’s shirts and his little briefs …

And then he looked away, settling back into his seat, staring at the tv, feeling a cold sweat start to form on his forehead …

Luke shifted, cuddled up with one of the couch pillows at his side. Clive looked at him again, unable to stop himself from reaching out, just letting a hand rest on the boy’s hip … he was just- so warm to the touch. Clive sighed, petting his side, it was nothing short of a miracle that his parents hadn’t come looking for him … if- he had any at all. 

Clive had been looking into it, and- Luke didn’t seem to even be a real person on record. He couldn’t find anything about a Luke Triton, or a Triton family, aside from some people in scotland. It was like Luke just appeared in town one day, and that was that. 

Clive trailed his hand down Luke’s leg, stopping at his ankle … he was so happy to be here, it made Clive want to find out who his parents were, so he actually could help. He’d been paying Luke next to nothing, which wasn’t the best thing for him, but … that didn’t mean Clive couldn’t still use the money Luke earned to help him. 

_ And keep the rest for himself, so that makes it okay, right? After all, he’s keeping up his end of the bargain, and it’s not like Luke would care … _

Right?

“..mm- c-clive …” Luke mumbled, sticking his leg out. Clive hesitantly reached over, and scooped him up from the couch. “I think it’s time for bed …” he mumbled, hearing Luke’s desperate little whine, and his complaint to stay up for just a little bit longer. Clive could only shake his head, wondering just how long Luke could stay up for. 

He opened his room door, and set Luke down on their bed, tossing the blanket up over his body …

_ Just one kiss _

His mind said, screaming in harmony with a million other voices.

_ He’ll never know it happened! _

_ One little kiss _

_ Maybe it’ll even make him happy to know someone likes him! _

_ Do it- do it _

Before Clive even realized he was doing anything, his face was a centimeter away from Luke’s … he stopped, and bit his lip, moving away …

He should probably sleep on the couch tonight.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared at all the people in front of the wicca store from the window of the little back room, there were so many today, and he was getting really tired. He could hear all of their thoughts at once, and it was giving him a headache. He walked back over to the table, and took a seat, sighing as he tried to keep calm ...

“ … c-clive?” He asked, looking over at Clive, who was too busy flirting with the store’s owner to pay attention. She was a dirty blonde, literally and figuratively, the two said and thought about all kinds of things, feeling eachother up, Luke couldn’t help but feel upset whenever Aurora was around, like he was getting ignored or something. 

She seemed so shy on the outside too, but it just wasn’t the case. 

She was standing in the corner with him, feeling on his hair, saying it was dry and that she’d love to do something with it, any excuse to touch him- 

“S-stop that!” Luke said, getting their attention. He could hear her annoyance, but she turned with a cautious smile, “what’s wrong?” she said. Luke crossed his arms, “i wanna go home … my head hurts! All these people are loud and my head hurts …” he said. Clive … tilted his head, Luke could hear him complaining, and it just made him feel worse. 

“Are you sure you won’t be okay? People will be upset if they can’t see you, everyone really loves you-” 

_ This kid picks this time to get sick? Great, good things never last do they? _

Luke … looked away, and Clive tensed, “I- I told you to stop reading my mind! I didn’t mean that Luke I’m just- I like being here-” 

“You like being with her! If you like it so much then just stay here and I’ll go home and you can do whatever it is you keep thinking about! You- you- pervert!” 

Luke flinched as Clive put a hand over his mouth, “ now you’re just lying- if you wanna go home so bad then fine! But don’t drag me around-!” He said. 

_ That’s not cool Luke! I told you to stop reading my mind! If you say anything else I’ll choke you! _

Luke pulled Clive’s hand from his face, “I’m gonna tell her everything! All the gross stuff you-!” Clive picked Luke up, and Carried him out. “Well I think we did enough for today I’ll see you laterr!!!” He said, leaving through the back door after rushing behind the counter. He let the door slam behind him before Luke was able to wiggle his way out of Clive’s arms. “I hate you! All you ever think about is touching people and money!” Luke said, taking off the weird robe they gave him. 

“Luke that’s-”

“Don’t tell me it’s not true because it is! Even now you’re just yelling back at me in your head! And saying all kinds of mean things! And- and …” Luke … looked away. 

Clive … sighed, “Y-you know- just because someone says something in their head, that doesn’t mean that’s what they actually believe inside … just because I get mad and think of some mean things, that doesn’t mean I actually feel that way-” Clive said, “If I actually thought all that stuff about you, do you really think i’d keep you around? I like you- Luke … a lot more than you’d ever know …” He said, before sighing, “I really fucked this up, huh? I just …” Clive looked away, “If I knew you’d be so jealous-” 

“J-Jealous?! I’m not jealous of anyone!” 

“It’s obvious, I don’t have to read minds to know you hate it when I talk to women- just tell me the truth, alright? Maybe I’ll tell you something too …” Clive said, and Luke … blushed, shuffling over to him. He shoved his face into Clive’s legs, wrapping his arms around them, letting out a sigh as he held on …

He looked down, mumbling something. 

“You were supposed to be my friend …  _ my  _ friend-” Luke said, squeezing Clive’s leg as he held onto him. Clive just smiled, “I still am your friend, but I think the word you're looking for is boyfriend-” He said, tilting Luke’s head up. Luke still wouldn’t look at him, blushing darker and darker before he was just trying to hide under Clive’s legs. 

“If you wanna go home we can …” Clive offered, “or at least some place where you could rest-” 

“ …” Luke reached up, taking both of Clive’s hands. Clive wondered what he was doing for a second, before he felt Luke kiss him …

Clive smiled, and picked Luke up, kissing his cheeks, making him squirm. "S-stop that!" Luke whined, before a pair of lips connected with his mouth. 

He mumbled something muffled, breathing through his nose before he relaxed, holding onto Clive. His heart throbbed, and his eyes fluttered shut as drool began to run down his chin. He was a moaning, air groaning ball of lust, stuck with his legs wrapped around Clive's waist before the other pulled away… 

" … i have- a confession-" Clive sighed, and Luke stared up at him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke laid down on the couch, letting Clive kiss his chest, hold onto him, love him. They'd been cuddling together for a while now, Clive never thought he'd actually … get with Luke. 

He was surprised that being with him actually did give him the ability to not wanna kill anyone … he hadn't gotten rid of a single person since Luke came, except that one guy, but there's no need to talk about that! 

Clive bit down on one of the boy's nipples, hearing him strain and hold back a noise as he parted his legs. 

"C-clive-!"

"Sorry- did that hurt?" 

Luke nodded, and Clive licked over it, sitting up a little bit as he looked down at Luke. "I'll be more gentle …" he said, rubbing the boy's legs. He had no clothes on, aside from his underwear which hung from his ankle. 

Luke watched Clive move, he felt unsure, was this what Clive had been thinking about? Were they really gonna do it? His heart started to throb, and he didn't know if he could take it …

"You won't hurt me- r-right?" Luke asked, and Clive looked down at him … before looking away. "Well, it might hurt a little bit but it won't hurt for long …" he said, and Luke closed his legs. 

"D-don't be scared … I won't even put it in, okay? So it won't hurt at all-" Clive said, pulling Luke's legs apart, letting his length fall down between them. He let Luke close his legs again, listening to the boy squeal, "Our thingies are touching!" He whined, before gasping as Clive slid said thingy upwards, grinding across him. 

Luke was pretty wet already, Clive moved his hand around, using Luke's fluids as lubricant. He stuck his fingers into Luke, rubbing the liquid up and down his throbbing length … Why did it feel so good? 

He could barely keep his eyes open, and his stomach felt like it was on fire as he kept up his grind against the boy. He held his legs together, and did his best to make sure Luke felt good too. 

Luke sure sounded like he felt good, moaning and groaning and lifting his hips up occasionally when Clive's tip would rub against his clit, he'd jolt, or shudder. Clive pulled away, and opened his legs up, pushing his tip against Luke. 

Luke just watched him as he did, rubbing it against everything, taking away his breath, jumpstarting his heart. 

"S-something's coming out!!" Luke groaned, and Clive looked down at him, watching as just- the smallest amount of clear fluid came gushing onto his tip. Clive couldn't help it, stroking himself, continuing to rub against Luke's hole. 

He promised not to put it in, what a stupid thing to say, he couldn't take this for much longer. He leaned down, and kissed Luke, holding the boy's arms down as he came. 

It- was just about the best orgasm he ever had. He groaned, tasting the oranges Luke had been eating today as he felt his arms slowly weaken …

He let his mouth detach from Luke's, pulling away, somehow still hard. Was that not enough, he sighed, "see? That didn't hurt- did it?" He asked … but Luke didn't reply. 

He looked dead, laying there with cum smothered between his legs, breathing out of sync …

"A-are you okay?" Clive asked, and Luke … nodded. "The lady at the store said you were bad … but that felt really good" 

Clive … sighed, he was rock hard- what else could he do? Was this how it was always going to be?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this lol


End file.
